Someone He Loves
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Jealous Haru.


Someone He Loves

Pairing: Haru x Makoto

~Fluff~

Author Note: Okay guys, I've had this jealous Haru idea I wanted to create for a while now and it turned into this monster of a one-shot lol. Sorry for the wait!

Someone He Loves

Haru sat next to Makoto as he always did except, there was a difference this time. Instead of it only being Haru by Makoto's side, there was another girl. Someone Haru didn't know, someone else Makoto was interested in. Haru was very upset, how could he not be? The person he cared about the most in the world, even more than water had decided he wanted someone else. It hurt, but he didn't want Makoto to feel troubled so Haru sat in misery for the entire lunch time and walked home alone. When Haru finally got home he climbed into bed and sobbed until he fell asleep.

Haru woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He got up slowly and opened the door. He was tired, he didn't want to deal with anyone right now, he just wanted to wallow in sadness for a while. It was Makoto at the door, apparently Haru left his book at school. Haru let Makoto in and accepted the book with a mutter of thanks. Haru's eyes remained fixed on the floor because if he looked at Makoto he would start crying again.

"Haru, are you okay?"

Haru gave a quick curt nod.

"You don't look okay, why won't you look at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm fine. You didn't do anything."

Haru could feel the tears pooling behind his eyes and he fought desperately to keep them there.

"Haru-"

"I said I'm fine!"

Haru looked away.

"I'm fine. Don't worry Makoto."

Makoto of course knew he was lying, but he couldn't make Haru tell him what was bothering him. Makoto left Haru's house with a hollow feeling. Haru had been acting strangely the last few days, ever since…

"Oh!"

Makoto finally understood why his best friend had been acting so strangely. He was hurt, and it was Makoto's fault. Makoto ran back to Haru's house as fast as he could. He would make things right between him and Haru, he had to.

When Makoto reached Haru's house, he heard sniffling and harsh sobbing. Makoto's heart ached, he was the reason his best friend was suffering so much. Makoto noticed the door was still unlocked and he walked in. Haru was huddled in a ball on the floor shaking uncontrollably. Haru didn't even look up, he knew Makoto was there and it hurt.

"G-Go away M-Makoto!"

Makoto stepped closer to Haru and Haru buried his head in his arms.

"Haru, look at me."

"No! I don't want to!"

Makoto wrapped his arms around the ball that was Haru.

"Why are you crying?"

Makoto was patient and kind and his words were warm and god Haru loved him so much it hurt. Haru looked up slightly. Makoto had tears falling down his face, he looked so torn. It surprised Haru, why was Makoto crying with him?

"Haru, please don't be sad."

Haru closed his eyes and shook his head as more tears fell.

"You don't understand."

Haru's vivid blue eyes caught Makoto's green ones and held them.

"I love you Makoto. I don't want anyone else to have you, in my heart, I only have you. You don't love me, and it hurts but if you're happy, then I-I will try to be happy for you."

Haru turned his head away from Makoto.

"Haru, there is only one person I love. There is only one person I have ever loved, if you're not happy, then I'm not happy."

Haru's head snapped back towards Makoto. Was he hearing him correctly?

"Haru, I have always loved you. I'm not dating anyone, I could never do that to you. I'm so in love with you that it hurts. So please don't cry anymore."

Makoto was smiling at Haru.

"You really love me?"

Haru's voice was small and cautious.

"I love you Haruka."

Makoto's arms tightened around Haru. Haru's breath hitched and he smiled a small smile.

"Makoto."

Haru's eyes glistened with happiness.

Haru pulled Makoto in and kissed him tenderly. Never in a million years did he think that Makoto would feel the same way about him. Haru and Makoto kissed and whispered sweet nothings to each other for the rest of the day. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

THE END


End file.
